Say yes
by ToastedBacon
Summary: Turkey finds broken glass in the dining room, and Greece is the culprit but won't admit. *SHOTA* Rated M. second chapter will  involve Egypt BUT he's standing at the doorway watching. . Lame title is lame.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! I really wanted to write this story a while but I couldn't find a good idea. Anywas these two are my top fves. My OTP (Greasy Turkey) nd..I kind like writing about shota greece (he was so freakin cute as a kid!) sorry im turning into Spain (I love him as well!)**

**...This is shota btw...if you dont like...GO AWAY! Thank you  
****or all flames will be used to cook my rice :D  
Yeh..I freakin love these two! Turkey has...some type of sex appeal and so does Greece! AHHH! Anyways...yeah...enjoy!**

**M for sex scene in second chapter.**

* * *

"You jerk face!" Greece said running away from Turkey.

"Don't you run away from me, mister!" Turkey shouted running after him.

In a matter of minutes, Turkey had lost the little boy.

"Don't you hide, from me ya fool!" Turkey shouted angrily. "I know you did it! Glass doesn't break by itself ya know!" Turkey said again.

Greece did the best he could hiding behind a cabinet, but a tiny sneeze gave him away loud enough to where Turkey could hear.

"I can hear you. Don't think you can hide from me," Turkey said scavenging all over the place.

"Stupid fathead," Greece whispered hastily. "He can never find me," He giggled.

Unaware that Turkey was there, he was still talking. Then two mighty big hands swept up the younger nation. Within a matter of minutes, Greece was locked up in Turkey's hands.

"Lemme go, you bastard!" Greece yelled, kicking at him.

"Hmmmm…no," Turkey said sadistically. Greece, with his little self kicked, and screamed but all failed.

"Yer' comin' with me to see what ya did wrong ya hear?" Turkey said, carrying Greece over his shoulder.

"Lemme go you big pervert!" Greece said digging his nails into Turkey's back.

"Ha! You fool! I've grown immune to your tactics!" Turkey spat. He bit, He screamed. He kicked. No luck.

"Now," Turkey said face to face. "Yer' gonna tell me what you did wrong in this room. And we're not leavin' until ya do. Got it?" He said sharply in t he boy's face. "And if you even try to get your sorry little ass outta here, I'll take all your cats, and tie them to the bed post" Turkey said laughing.

"You wouldn't" Greece, yelped.

"Oh I would…" He said pulling one cat from behind.

"Odysseus!" Greece cried.

"Now tell me…or else…" Turkey forced.

"Or else what fathead?" Greece said again. "I'm going to play a little 'game' with you" Turkey said chuckling.

"Like I'd play a game with you old man! Up yours!" Greece said turning around.

"Oh…you have no idea what you're in for." He took his mighty hands and swpet him off the floor, plopping him onto the bed. "Now you're gonna tell me whether or not you

broke the glass…but we're doing it MY way…" Turkey said slowly sliding on the bed. "Got it?"

Greece, wide eyed, gulped.

* * *

**sooo! WHATDDYA THINK! ITS SO FREAKIN EASY TO WRITE ABOUT SHOTA GREECE! I have another one coming up ^^ Same pirings only it's Teenage!Greece, and with Egypt :D (its not gonna be dirty)**

**R & R please (rate and review)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now...this is full of goodyness of shota-con lemon. Dub con. This is the second chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

Now, normally Turkey went soft on the kid, but this time it was different. Every thrust went harder, and deeper as he breathed down his neck.

"Now….you're gonna tell me whether or not you did it…," Turkey whispered lustfully in his ear.

Greece knew what Turkey wanted to hear. All he wanted to hear was a yes. He knew Turkey would only get harder if he didn't confess. He knew if he didn't say it, Turkey wouldn't stop. But Greece wouldn't say it."You want it?" Greece yelled back at him. He felt so shamed for enjoying such a punishment, but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted this to him long ago. He had to do it the hard way.

"Say it Greece…I'll stop if you do…" Turkey yelled lightly.

"You want it old man? You're not getting anything!" Greece shouted. Somehow it got Turkey turned on enough to push more.

"Jesus Christ Greece, just say it!" Turkey moaned in pleasure.

"Ah….Turkey! Ahh…" The boy couldn't talk. Gasps of air was filling him up. "T-Turkey!" he cried in passion

"I wanna-"

"Say it Greece! I won't let you leave without me knowing! You dirty little boy!" He yelled in greek.

Within minutes, the greek boy came all over, sending Turkey into passion mode, making him burst in pleasure.

"Ahhh! Yes!" Greece cried out loud. The adrenaline, the passion the moment. He knew it felt so wrong, but he didn't wanna be right.

"Oh….that's all I wanted to know, Greece," Turkey said, picking the boy up, and placing him on the bed.

Then- just then at the door way, there was a sound of glass breaking.

"Oh shit…" Turkey said in disbelief. Greece's eyes widened. But not as big as…

"Egypt!"

* * *

**nd soo we have...Egypt...He also broke glass...I wonder what Turke has in mind for him...YOU GOTTA FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF! Anyways...I liked this one ^^  
Thank you for reading!**


End file.
